Obadiah Stane (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Obadiah Stane, also known as Iron Monger (sometimes known as Metal Monger) was the hidden main antagonist in the 2008 film Iron Man. He is the one who orchestrates Stark's kidnapping by the terrorists, and he is also the primary cause of Howard Stark's demise. He was portrayed by Jeff Bridges. Biography Stane was a businessman who headed Stark Industries after the death of Stark's father and became the firm's second-in-command when the younger Stark came of age. Stane had cooperated with the Ten Rings terrorists in Afghanistan to kill Stark and take over Stark Industries. The Ten Rings soon found out who the target was and felt they hadn't been paid enough to kill Stark. They kept him alive to use for their own advantage by having him build them the Jericho missile. Following Stark's return from Afghanistan, he appears to assist Stark's attempt to refocus the company away from arms manufacturing. While Tony is working on his suit Stane starts to take over Stark Industries by sending weapons to both sides of the war. After Ten Rings finds the remnants of the prototype armor, Stane makes a new deal with them to deliver the prototype to him, but ultimately betrays the group and has them killed, stealing the Mark I armour. While working on building his own, bigger, more powerful suit he discovered that Tony's assistant Virginia "Pepper" Potts found out about his plans so he steals Stark's arc reactor from his chest to power his new suit and leaves Stark for dead. After Pepper discovers his plans, she and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents go to arrest him but they are no match for his new suit. After he is about to kill Pepper, Stane discovers that Tony is alive and has come to save Pepper. The two then duke it out in a final battle over the Stark Industries building. Obadiah easily overpowers Iron Man in every way. In the final moments of the battle, with Stark's power supply running low, he has Pepper overload the prototype large-scale arc reactor found at the complex. Stane is knocked unconscious by the blast, and he with his suit tumble into the generator, causing an explosion that kills him and destroys the armor. Obadiah Stane.png|Stane accepting an award in Tony Stark's place at an award ceremony Obadiah Stane 2.png|Stane listening to Stark's speech Obadiah Stane 3.png|Stane is unimpressed when Stark claims he no longer wishes to make weapons Obadiah Stane 4.png|Stane having a photograph taken with Stark Obadiah Stane 5.png|Stane incapacitating one of the terrorists he ordered to kidnap Stark Obadiah Stane 6.png|Stane speaking with Stark's associate, Pepper Potts Obadiah Stane 7.png|Stane leaving Stark to die after removing his arc reactor and Stane's evil grin Obadiah Stane 8.png|Stane observing the Iron Monger suit Obadiah Stane 9.png|Stane wearing the Iron Monger suit Obadiah Stane 10.png|Stane attempting to kill Stark on the roof of Stark Industries Obadiah Stane 11.png|Stane being electrocuted as the arc reactor is switched on Stane's death.png|Stane is killed in an explosion after tumbling into the arc reactor Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Warlords Category:Business Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Traitor Category:Gadgeteers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Archenemy Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Greedy Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Old Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Rich Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Big Bads Category:Warmonger Category:Mass Murderer Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Robot Pilots Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Envious Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thief Category:Trickster Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Murderer Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Spoilers Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Obsessed Category:Successful Villains